fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sanjo Vista
Sanjo Vista '(サンジビスタ, ''Bisuta Sanjo), renowned as the 'Golden Lion '(黄金獅子, Kinjishi), is a self-employed, S-Class mage and an honored member of the reputed Ten Wizard Saints. As Sanjo is an independent, self-employed man, he usually takes missions straight from clients who send their requests to his home. His fame stretches across not just Fiore, but the entire continent. The young wizard saint hails from the House of Vista, an old, wealthy family with a vast history of magical excellence that is famed for its' longstanding presence in Fiore military life, of which he is heir-apparent. Earlier in his life, Sanjo was one of the final members of Trinity Dragon, a now defunct guild that once dominated the magic world—it was here he came under the tutelage of the legendary Lloyd Raiz, a relationship that holds over to this very day, and rose to the rank of S-Class at a relatively young age. Sanjo is the central protagonist of the Chronicles of a Mage series, and in addition, he is Zicoihno's main character. Sanjo's travels and experiences have built him into a man whose exploits have lead him to be respected as the apex of his generation by many—amongst the likes of S-Class Fairy Tail mage Laxus Dreyar, Jellal Fernandez of Crime Sorcière , and fellow Wizard Saint Jura Nekis. Due to his strength and charisma, he's seen as a role model by many young mages and has won the respect of the preceding generations, giving him a great deal of general popularity in the magic world. Sanjo has been a student or friend to many a great mages over his short life and has been exposed, even from a young age, to a world few mages ever enter—the young man is even on casual terms with the legendary Arran Blacke. His skills have been called upon by all manners of men and women from the council elite to nobility to even businessmen and statesmen, this confidence in his skills has taken the young mage across the continent and the world, and continues to do so. This confidence is well founded as the golden lion is known for his extreme versatility and for being arguably the foremost user of light-based magic, of which he has mastered entirely to intensely, intimate precision. Following the fall of Olympic Code, his fame grew to an all time high, this was reaffirmed when he helped repel the siege of Crocus, the kingdom's capital, by Exia. Sanjo also participated in a short-lived Pergrande Tournament, as the leader of Team Sanjo. Across the last year, his relationship and experiences with Lana Kaen and Richard Aria, and to a lesser extent, Zeo Delacroix, have defined his growth as a mage, and the four have been at the center of many troubling, recent events, the most prominent being the struggle with Exia and the Arcam Dilata. In recent events, Sanjo has taken on an apprentice named Enzo Acratos, an orphaned, teenage ex-vigilante that he believes holds immense potential. Appearance Sanjo is a tall young man, standing at 6 foot 2 inches. He has a rather lean but still muscular build. He has golden blonde spiky hair along with blue eyes, the former playing into his famous epithet "Golden Lion". On occasion, many women note him to be a rather handsome young man. Sanjo usually has a calm expression on his face, which is something of a trademark among those that know him. Normally, Sanjo sports a thin white bomber jacket over a fitted black shirt. On the sleeves of the jacket are two blue stripes, on the back is the illustrious insignia of the Ten Wizard Saints embroidered on it. Along with that he wears a pair of dark pants; has black boots. During a trip through the desert, he wore a black tank top and dark combat pants to go along with it. Also, whenever he sets of to train, he usually sticks with any tank top and pants.Sanjo is said to have a smile to lightens up the mood in any situation. Along with that, his mother comments that her eldest son has a "million dollar smile". In more casual settings, Sanjo's clothing is far more relaxed. Such as a simply black sweat shirt with black pants, along with a pair of black combat sandles. Personality As known by many of his friends and rivals alike, Sanjo is both a rather calm and carefree person. He gives off a rather mellow disposition, not getting truly mad very often, unless his mom is involved. Relaxing is something he enjoys, usually just kicking back at times for hours. The young man is not lazy as much as he is a rather lax person, but still has his mindset straight. Sanjo holds a love for fighting people of great power; yet he never likes fighting those who lack in abilities, saying "it's troublesome and unfair".This is a preference he shares with his father. When in combat, he keeps himself level-headed and calm, believing one has lost the battle if he cannot keep his composure; and he believes in ending battles quickly. According to Richard Aria, it's obvious whenever Sanjo is excited, given his usually calm disposition. In spite of his calm and relaxed state of mind, Sanjo has a strong sense of justice. To the degree that he will take missions involving the crushing of dark guilds, believing they cannot be given the chance to hurt the innocent. Though this strong stance on dark guilds and evil somewhat contradicts with his lax persona. His carefree disposition can work against him as he cursed his recklessness, following Lana's defeat to Hephaestus. A Team Sets Out:Unfolding the Truth Though his brother Shisuke is adopted, Sanjo treats as if they were flesh and blood New Faces and a New Direction .It's evident he can get along well with people, who are very different from him. As his friendship with Lana is rather comical and sometimes strange. He can be rather persistent, As when he tried his best to get Lana to join him and Richard, in the hunt for Olympic Code. He also holds a old rivalry turned strong friendship with Laxus Dreyar . Despite his strong sense of justice, he befriends Zeo Delacroix in spite of his past affiliations. Ever since his childhood, Sanjo has always been known to be a clever and very perceptive individual. Behind his piercing blue eyes is an analytical mind that is quick to adapt and deal with any strenuous situation. For this reason beyond all others, his mentor, Lloyd, saw Sanjo as a talent with frightening potential. While his physical capabilities were exceptional without question, his mind was also one of his greatest weapons even early on. In any battle, Sanjo always takes anything of value into account. From his opponent's quirks to changes in mood or mentality. To him, one can read their opponents next moves based on their state-of-mind and habits. Also, he places a high importance on a person's analytical prowess. In the past, he once told his younger brother, Drake, that one of the most important skills anyone can have, rookie or seasoned, is to the see the patterns and relationships among the evidence if the time should ever come. Contrary to his kind self, Sanjo does not have any apprehensions to killing enemies. If someone is a threat to his well being, he can take their lives without a second thought. Some call this a case of being desensitized to killing, however, Sanjo takes it for what it is, doing what's necessary to survive in an efficient manner. As a result, Sanjo has killed scores of men, more specifically, criminals of all kinds, in self defense over the course of his career as a mage, starting from his late teens. He believes that a person who is too scared to kill their enemy is a fool as you never know what could happen. It is rare for him to let a powerful enemy live following defeating them. One such example was with Zeo, then known as Hades, after their clash. Though it must be noted that if Sanjo had not collapsed from exhaustion after their fight, he may have ended Zeo's life. However, destiny had other things in store. History Sanjo was born into the extremely esteemed and wealthy Vista Family. He was the first born child of Supreme Commander Raimo Vista and Ruzana Vista -- the latter once being an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail. From a tender age, Sanjo was exceptionally intelligent and overall talented. His father would even do flashcards with him at just the age of three, despite said flashcards being for nine to ten year olds. Around this time his family would take in an orphan by the name of Xena Daniels, he would develop a sibling like bond with her. Over the next few years, Sanjo would train and spar with various people such as his father (primarily), grandfather, and Xena. Sanjo comments that his grandfather would take him on hunting trips in dangerous forests full of atypical beasts for "exposure". As a child, he would on some occassions go along with his father to "work" and play in his father's office. Even then, the young boy charmed the office staff and was a big hit among the female staff that found him to be "too cute". Around the age of eight, Sanjo was allowed to join a powerful guild not too far from Sole City. From the start he was recognized as a prodigy like none other. As time passed, Sanjo's growth rate was unprecedented and he had the respect of all the people in the guild. Later on, at the age of 14 he was named an S-Class mage. Also, in the same year, he took on a S-Class job by himself. Sadly, in the same year,the Guild Master, Eno Adiemus, died and the guild was disbanded on request of the late master. That year was one that changed the very direction of the young man's life. From then on Sanjo would travel far, learning, training, and making a name for himself in the magic world. Word of his legendary exploits would reach the ears of even his uncle and all around Fiore. During this time he would be dubbed with an epithet that has stuck with him ever since, The Golden Lion. Sanjo would be honored the title of Wizard Saint at the age of 18. In addition, Sanjo has a bit of a history with Fairy Tail, as in his younger years he would often have notable duels with Laxus Dreyar during their rise to fame. He is well acquainted with Gildarts Clive and the other S-Class mages of Fairy Tail. Note that Erza Scarlet does not take warmly to Sanjo much, yet the reason for this is unknown. As the years past, Sanjo had become one of the heavy weights among the young generation. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = 'Introduction *The Golden Age of Magic 'Olympic Code Arc *New Faces and a New Direction *A New and Frightful Enemy *A Team Sets Out:Unfolding the Truth *Chaos Ensues- Olympic Code Wreaks Havoc! *Day of Reckoning: Consecutive Battles that Decide Fate **A Tale of Despair: Sanjo Clashes with Hades *Our Finest Hour: The End of Chaos Hell Tournament Arc *Dawn I & Dawn II (Introduction) *Invitation to Blood Shed: Journey to the Pergrande Tournament! *First Rounds: A Meeting of Rivals *Competition is Fierce: Know Your Enemies *The Quarter Finals Commence: Let the Blood Fly! Xemen Saga *In Blackest Night *A Nation On Its' Toes Siege of the Capital Arc *Things Get Moving: Journey to the Capital *Calm Before the Storm *Blades and Roses *Or Does It Explode? *Where Do We Go From Here? Lana and Victoria Rescue Arc *Finding Answers: Love, Lies, and Life *Bonds Know No Bounds (ongoing) *For A Friend *Struggle in the Rain: Sanjo vs Claude *Exia's Reckoning *Frozen Light Touch the Future Arc *Ghosts of Everyday Life *A Purple Spark *White Ghost *Join the Hunt |-| CoM Sidestories= Sidestories that canonically align with the actual timeline of the main storyline. *Stranded in the Past (ongoing) *New Addition to Fairy Tail: Enter Siata Vista (incomplete) Flashbacks *Xena's Tale: Looking Back MA *Xena's Tale: Ready, Set, Go! (incomplete) MA *Songs From the Halls of Time: Sanjo's Origins |-| Filler Sidestories= Tales of a New Generation Crossover *You Only Live Once (incomplete) |-| RPs = Collaborative stories and events with other users. *A Tale of Two Badasses! NC *A Perilous Land: Into the Depths of Genosha NC *A Silent Hush: The Calm Before The Storm NC *Crashing Hearts: A Pathway to Hell NC Code Guide: *MA:''' An appearance by Sanjo is made, but his character doesn't play a pivotal role. *NC:' Stories that are not considered canon and therefore have no bearing on Sanjo's storyline and timeline. Relationships Lloyd Raiz Laxus Dreyar Despite not going to the same guild they are old rivals and great friends. They often had duels back in the day, their most notable duels are the ones that transpired in their late teen years. Though their rivalry days are done as they are now good friends. Laxus often visited Sanjo to have good conversation about a variety of topics and visa versa. Sanjo also many times nominated Laxus for the title of Wizard Saint, saying he was far more worthy than Jose and Jellal. Lana Kaen They are old "friends" and had met one another long ago. Interesting enough their grandfathers are political rivals, and are at opposite ends of the spectrum. They have a complicated friendship, as they get along but not in the most conventional manner. Sanjo and Lana have very different personalities but still fit as friends, the Vista is more laid back and carefree(which Lana scolds him for) while Lana is seemingly strict and headstrong. Nevertheless it's possible they have other feelings for one another, but this has not seen too much as of yet. Also Sanjo on occasion calls her "Ice Princess"- a name she hates. During his fight with Hephaestus, he made it clear not to touch Lana. Richard Aria A good friend of Sanjo's, both have known one another for a while. They get along as they both can be rather relaxed in personality, though Richard has a darker side to him. Sanjo values Richard's strength, main reason he agreed to go with him to investigate Olympic Code. They work well together, together with Lana have made a powerful team. Xena Daniels Xena is Sanjo's big sister figure. While not nearly as close as they once were, they are still very good friends. Also, Xena still tends to mess with Sanjo. Back when Xena was first found and later invited to live in the Vista manor, a young Sanjo took an interest in her off the bat. They both had a sibling-like bond that was evident throughout everyday life. Despite being a young talent, Sanjo always preferred to get help from others. Thus, when his father, grandfather, uncle, or mom weren't around, Xena would help Sanjo in his magic training. The former comments that she misses such days, when life was more fun and simpler. Also, he used to refer to her as "Xena-nee". Family Fairy Tail Sanjo's link to Fairy Tail is notably strong. Due to his mother having had been a mage there, he was brought there at an early age. Gildarts, the Fairy Tail Ace, even held Sanjo as a baby. Also, his father's past rivalry with Raimo and his grandfather's similar relationship with Makarov only adds to this. Sanjo has a good relationship with many of the members. It was Gildarts who tended to oversee his duels with Laxus if possible. Sanjo also was one of the few to share a few conversations with the enigmatic Mystogan before his depature during the Edolas incident. Also, Sanjo has a bad habit of teasing Erza Scarlet for his amusement and gets along with Mirajane. Though before the incident surrounding Lisanna, Mirajane desired to fight Sanjo rather then talk. In addition, Sanjo enjoys the company of veterans Macao and Wakaba; he has a good bond with the whole of Team Natsu. He's even on Natsu's "to fight" list according Siata, his sister. The Wizard Saint also lost terribly in a drinking contest against Cana Alberona, calling her "an inhuman alcohol guzzler". Jeeves Jeeves' history with Sanjo's family is a step above expansive. Brought into the household when Sanjo's grandfather was still relatively young, he was there from the day Sanjo entered the world. When Sanjo decided on moving away for good from his family's home, Jeeves requested to be stationed with the young man to "keep him out of trouble". He is a source of advice for the young Wizard Saint, having lived a rather long life in comparison. While he is the head of Sanjo's residential staff, he is also someone Sanjo can learn from, a person he respects wholeheartedly. Residence of Sanjo One of the most interesting things about him is that Sanjo is one of the few mages shown to have his own mansion. His home sits relatively alone, not too far from the sea. Sanjo relaxes here alot and enjoys the solitude of residence. He has a few servants there and treats them well. The Job requests for Sanjo are sent here. A New and Frightful Enemy Jeeves is the home's head of staff, and has the most say in the affairs within in the home after Sanjo, himself. The location of the home has been well hidden the general populace, as Sanjo wants no issues when he's at home; furthermore, does not ever want any harm to come to those that work for him. Outside of his family, not many can find their way there. Notable exceptions are Richard Aria and Laxus Dreyar. Equipment Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities 'Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Among his many combat oriented talents, Sanjo has a gift for melee combat, and has on many occasions shown master-class skill in close range, unarmed combat. With his exceptional might, reflexes, speed, and sharp mind, Sanjo is dangerous at close range, not needing a weapon to do serious damage. As a young boy, he refined his skills under the guidance of people such as his father, mother, Xena, and Lloyd Raiz along with advice from individuals such as his old master, Eno, and Lucas Ukio, both accomplished martial artists. Sanjo's fighting style is quick, graceful, and yet at times, merciless very much contrary to his personality—coincidentally, somewhat akin to his old rival. He has no apprehension to smashing the heads of his enemies into the ground and delivering devastating kicks to critical areas such as the neck. However, note that Sanjo is not openly offensive in that he doesn't care to deliver the initial set attacks if it can be helped. He prefers to properly counter and deliver an onslaught of kicks and punches on a second's notice. In the past, he often dueled with Laxus, the latter himself exceptional skilled in melee combat; can easily keep up with the best of them. In serious combat, Sanjo can fluidly enchant his limbs with light magic with great control, notably enhancing the pure force, speed, and damage of each strike. When doing this, sending an opponent through a series of walls is no special feat. Sanjo effectively combines his light magic and physical strikes with great skill and relative ease. The Golden Lion actually prefers this style of combat in his most fierce battles, due to how easily it intertwines with his magical arsenal. *'''Enhanced Strength: In spite of his relatively lean build, Sanjo boasts tremendous physical might. While he has a very toned and moderately muscular body, Sanjo is capable of easily lifting large people with ease and exceptionally large objects in a similar fashion. His physical might spills into his unarmed combat, allowing him to deliver devastating blows that can send a man through several walls or dozens of meters away. Smashing through solid rock walls is no great feat for him, and this great strength further augments the ferocity of his swordsmanship as he is able to slash sections of buildings cleanly and slice through thick metal using only the air pressure from the swings of his sword. Such physical feats are possible by means of his great strength. Sanjo's punches, kicks, and so on are beyond that of any normal humans by miles. While not comparable to the likes of Makarov, his physical strength is to be reckoned with. All of this connects to Sanjo's philosophy that if your opponent hits hard, you hit harder. *'Immense Reflexes:' In order to truly master and use light magic to its' fullest potential, one must be able to think on their feet and react accordingly, to have swift reflexes of the highest class. To never squander a second's chance. These were the words of Eno Adiemus to Sanjo long ago, when the then-child professed his interest in light magic and later echoed by the boy's mentor. Sanjo's reaction time is incredible, a mind that moves seemingly as quick as a bullet in the heat of battle. As he must be capable of such a feat to use his primary magic effectively. With the ability to turn into light and unique inventions such as Light Skate, Sanjo can move at incredible speeds in combat—even without magic, the man is quick. Proper reflexes are a pressing matter, and have saved his life on a few occasions in the past. This spills over into his swordsmanship, unarmed combat, and beyond, giving him something of an advantage of those of slower reflexes, easily dodging surprise attacks from behind in the past. As he is extremely agile, his sharp reflexes are never off in combat. Immense Endurance & Durability: Immense Speed: [[w:c:fairytail:Melee Combat|'Master Swordsmanship Specialist']]: Since childhood, Sanjo has had something of a gift for the art of swordsmanship. Through training from the legendary Lloyd Raiz, raw talent, and his own powerful work ethic, Sanjo's swordsmanship has become that of an elite level. Though it is not his primary form of combat in serious one-on-one altercations, he normally relegates his swordsmanship for weaker opponents that need to be dealt with quickly and cleanly. As Sanjo has no apprehensions to killing those that threaten his well being or that of friends and the innocent masses, he has cut down many, many dark mages, bandits, and so on. His style of fighting is noted to be very quick and powerful. As a result of impressive physical might and precise attacks, Sanjo's slashes are very hard to follow for the untrained eye or any rookie swordsman. He normally aims for vital points with each and every slash, not having a taste for mutilating his opponents' limbs. His manner of holding the sword is usually a two handed style, desiring to deliver as much power in each swing as possible though he can effectively fight single-handily. Unlike many, Sanjo doesn't care to create distance in duels and other encounters, rather waiting to counter an initial attack and pushing forward to overwhelm his opponent at close range—in his words, not letting the enemy have any time to breathe. Even after sharpening his skills with his mentor, Lloyd, he further developed his swordsmanship learning the art of under the brief tutelage of friend and former lover, Vorona Senna of the Magic Council. Sanjo is an extremely skilled swordsman, able to clash on equal terms and even overwhelm the likes of Erza Scarlet, easily one of the best swordswomen in Fiore—though he attributes this more to his superior speed and physical might rather than truly besting the Fairy Tail mage in pure skill, crediting her as the better swordsman. During his battle with Zeo Delacroix, a powerful swordsman himself, he was able to trade blows with Zeo despite the former channeling fire and lightning magic through each blade, hinting to the fact that Sanjo can, in fact, line his blade with enough etherano particles to defy normally superior weapons. Sanjo, by his own admission, is not very opinionated on the subject of swordsmanship and the culture that revolves around the way of the sword. He feels no real tie to the label of swordsman unlike his mentor, who is known to be the foremost skilled swordsman in the kingdom. *'Slash of the Demon King' (まおう の けさぎり, Maō no Kesagiri):''' '''Genius Intellect: Sanjo is clever in more ways than one and exhibits tactical prowess on a high level. He can easily deduce a situation's true nature despite a moderate lack of evidence or hints. His teacher, Lloyd Raiz, commented that "Sanjo was the brightest boy he ever met". He also knows the "ins and outs" of magic, and is knowledgeable of a wide range of magics. Moreover, Sanjo has a strong and well rooted knowledge of the magic world. It's common knowledge among those that know him that Sanjo is an extremely intelligent young man, even though he does not always portray himself as such. Though, his carelessness has hindered this trait of his on many occasions, sometimes with serious costs. *'Exceptional Academic:' From around the age of 10, he was privately tutored in mathematics, literature, science, history, grammar, and later, economics, law, politics, military strategy, and philosophy. During his guild days, a tutor would visit four times a week and work with a young Sanjo when the boy was not on jobs—something he did not enjoy. This continued afterward in his teenage years, albeit at the Vista Manor. Sanjo's education was concluded at around the age of 17, forcing him to learn how to balance his career as a mage with his mandated educational pursuits. As a result, Sanjo is well versed in numerous fields within the social sciences onto higher mathematics. As it was expected of him—required of him. Sanjo is a very well educated man, and when pushed into conversation on such matters can easily articulate his thoughts on a smorgasbord of academic topics. Expert Tactician: Astounding Growth Rate: One of the most noted aspects of Sanjo as a mage. Since his tender years, he has been known to excel in almost everything he put his mind to—the great exception being the illusionary magical arts, something he considers a major weakness. As a mage, swordsman, man and beyond, his developed has not reach its' peak and many, such as his grandfather, believe the young man has a long way till reaching his prime. In his early years as a mage, Sanjo caught onto things very quickly, learning the specifics from the get-go. His natural curiosity lead him to delve into numerous books on the magical arts to learn about things he would like to learn or even those he didn't necessarily care to learn but wanted to somewhat understand. He was hailed as a prodigy like none other by his mentor and the most talented child to waltz the halls of his old guild by the late master, Eno. He learned multiple types of elemental magic in his teenage years, while the norm is to focus on one or two magics that suit one's self. Sanjo rose to the rank of S-Class mage at the mere age of 14, an impressive feat in and of itself. The title of Wizard Saint is one of the most hallowed honors a mage can attain, Sanjo was dubbed as such at the age of eighteen—standing as one of the youngest Wizard Saints next to Jellal Fernandez. However, talent without hard work, like milk left out, is quickly spoiled. Sanjo's strength and achievements come from hard work and a proper work ethic more than anything else. Indomitable Will: If his options are viable, body not destroyed, and his mission clear, Sanjo will not give in. He has survived numerous trials through pure determination and will. Regardless of how powerful one becomes, there will be times when their willpower and conviction will be tested. He is not one to be manipulated and has a powerful drive within him that has pushed him through numerous battles. However, his determination does not border on cliche. Sanjo will not fight a stronger opponent without a proper plan of action, and would rather make a run for it if the situation is out of his reach where doing the contrary would just be stupidity exemplified. In other words, Sanjo is very aware of his limits and doesn't do stupid stunts in the name of "not giving up", for him that is foolish and immature. Magical Abilities Master Magician: Sanjo may come off as a young man without a care in the world and as a person that would rather laze around than train, but such assumptions can be the death of those that make this man an enemy. He did not earn his title as a Wizard Saint with a lackadaisical way of living nor did he become renown as the Golden Lion, one of the greatest young mages on the continent next to the likes of the fallen Jellal, Laxus, Jura, and Erza without a mind set on bigger things. Sanjo is known as the Golden Lion for three basic reasons: his famous strength, noble accomplishments, though some happened more by chance than a valiant mindset, and his blonde hair. With a sharp, analytical mind, skill in various types of magic, a penchant for top class swordsmanship, a powerful constitution, and an iron will, Sanjo is an extremely powerful and talented mage with a bright future still ahead of him. While he falls behind in strength to the likes of Gildarts Clive, the legendary Fairy Tail ace, he is well respected amongst fellow mages and beyond as a fighter and role model to those of younger years. His power has earned him the respect of individuals among the top guilds, the council's higher ups and forces known as the Rune Knights. It has earned him powerful rivals and enemies alike. He is a well rounded mage, having stressed in his early years the importance of being skilled in numerous areas. As numerous skills translate to more possible avenues to victory in combat than a narrow skill set. As a mage, he is not to be trifled with. [[w:c:fairytail:Sword Magic|'Sword Magic']] (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō):' When Sanjo's slick, precision based swordsmanship and the magical arts intertwine, his skill becomes something to terrorize the minds of his opponents. Like Erza Scarlet, he is a powerful user of this magic. As the name suggests, this magic revolves around the usage of swords, breaking down the barrier of human limitations and allowing attacks beyond simple sword techniques that rely on one's physical prowess. 'Light Magic (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō):' This magic allows for the caster the ability to manipulate and utilize light in various ways. It allows Sanjo to produce, control and manipulate light at his will. Light can also be emitted from the user's body; depending on the brightness or heat that the light emits, it can be capable enough to blind an enemy or cause the surroundings to explode. Light Magic can also be manifested for multiple usage in defense. In addition, much like other Elemental types of Magic, Light Magic allows Sanjo to turn his own body into light, in order to evade enemy attacks, move around at high speed and strike every opponent crossing his path. Sanjo has complete mastery over said magic, to the point that he is arguably the greatest user of it. In close range combat, Sanjo enchants his limbs to increase the power of his physical strikes. Also, with that, the speed of each strike increases as well. *'Yasakani Sacred Jewel: (八尺瓊曲玉, Yasakani no Magatama): Sanjo uses both hands to fire a torrent of deadly light particles, causing extreme damage to whatever they hit. Sanjo can control the spread of the attack, limiting it to a single person over covering a wide area. It can also penetrate water with ease. *'Apollo's Spear' (アポロ槍, Aporo's Yari):' Dubbed by Sanjo himself as his own twist on Molding Magic, following the same principles as Ice-Make, he effectively condenses and solidifies his signature magic into the form of a spear. The spear stands at around three feet over his head, Sanjo personally standing at 6 foot 2 inches. As the name suggests, the spell is ideal for melee combat when his sword is not available. Though its' capabilities are not reserved for just close to mid-range combat, but can explode on cue with a simple hand sign from Sanjo. The spell was created by the Wizard Saint while messing around one day following the events surrounding Olympic Code. He doesn't particularly enjoy using the spell, realizing that molding magic isn't exactly his style. *'Bands of Heaven (じょうかい の くさり, Jōkai no Kusari):' Sanjo wraps his enemy in numerous ethereal chains composed of light photons; then, if he desires, can blow them up. Sanjo considers the spell to be too cruel for normal use, and only uses it if there's no other choice. It is a rare occasion for him to ever use this spell, and is never something he enjoys using. *'Heavenly Barrier (てんらいしょうへき, Tenrai Shōheki):' Sanjo clasps his hands together; creates a dome shaped shield around him composed of light magic. The strength of the barrier depends simply on how much magical power Sanjo's chooses to give it. The spell can be used to protect many people and he can shield others instead of himself if need be. The spell is Sanjo's best defensive spell, and one of the few, to begin with. It has proven useful in missions revolving around escorting high ranking officials. *'Light Blast: User puts his hands on a triangle pattern, where he creates a large sphere of light that grows and then it is shot as a beam towards the enemy. *'Light Beam:' A simple spell, it being the first learned by anyone interested in light magic. However, at Sanjo's skill level, it can be very deadly. With this spell, Sanjo forms a small sphere of light energy on the tip of his index fingers. The subsequent beams can be shot off like bullets, either only strong enough to pierce skin or rip through thick walls of metal. This serves as one of Sanjo's numerous ranged techniques. * Light Skate (光漂流 Hikari Hyōryū): One of Sanjo's personal inventions, Light Skate is a unique technique that enhances the user's speed nearly ten-fold. More specifically, the user lines the bottom of their shoes or feet, if bare-footed, with a thin film of Light magic. It is important to note that in order to use this spell, the user must have mastery over Light Magic and thus can easily transform themselves into the element itself. This spell requires a certain level of precise control over one's magic or else the spell backfires. After the bottom of the shoe is coated with magically infused light, the user's speed on foot increases dramatically. As a result, it as if the caster is skating across the ground. This spell holds a similar setup compared to when Sanjo enhances his limbs with light to increases his the strength of his melee attacks, however, the amount of precision involved is far greater. He rarely uses this technique, keeping it reserved for exceptionally quick opponents. *'Light's Advent' (ひかり こうりん, Hikari Kōrin):''' Simple, but powerful. Rudimentary, yet effective. Straightforward, but a devastating attack. This is the Golden Lion's most powerful spell. In terms of raw destruction, it is one very seldom used due to the area of effect involved in the attack. For Sanjo, this spell is not ideal in most situations, however, when pure destruction is the only viable option on the drawing board—he unleashes this behemoth of spell. It is not complex in any way or fashion, Light's Advent's mechanics are very basic: the collection and concentration of light photons into a sizable sphere of pure, condensed magic. The spell's magic requirements are very taxing on him, due to the sheer magical power that must be pumped into this attack. Light a small sun high in the sky, a large glowing orb hovers over his extended hands. In the moment of execution, he launches the attack, shooting the sphere towards the opponent. There is one simple incantation involved in the invocation of this spell: English= '''Grant me the power to erase, O lights of the heavens! Wipe away evil with blinding light. |-| Romaji= Kyūyo ware sono chikara kakikesu, O kyūten no akari! Nugū sakini aku motte genwaku hikari. ''' This spell's creation was inspired by a historical account Sanjo once read in the library of the Vista Manor on the ancient spell of the Fairy Tail guild, Fairy Glitter, though this spell relies more on the user's inherent magical power than external sources. By the same token, the spell is most powerful at the height of the day, fueling extra power from the sun along with Sanjo's own magical power. Raimo, Sanjo's father, forbade him from using it near any city in Fiore, having personally seen the power of the spell himself. There are a few who have actually seen this spell in person either by demonstration or in the heat of battle during a collaborative effort—among them are Raimo, Lloyd, Laxus, Xena, and Fifi Ozolin, one of Sanjo's cousins. '''Elemental Magic Specialist: Within his arsenal are a number of varying elemental spells that prove to have many applications, as a result, Sanjo can thought of as a specialist in elemental, caster magic—holding noteworthy skill over fire, earth, and lightning magic. His mastery over fire magic is so great that he can control the very destructive nature of his flames, tweaking them to only burn organisms with considerable inherent magical power, in effect, making them harmless to simple citizens. This was seen during his brief fight with Vilmos Anzai of Exia in the streets of Crocus. *'Earth Swamp' (ちしょうたく, Chi Shōtaku):' By changing the surface of an object (ground, ceiling, wall, etc.) beneath an enemy (relative to them) into mud and creating a swamp, the user can sink his enemy into the mud. The adhesive, magic-infused mud ensnares the enemy's body, making it almost impossible to recover one's strength and escape from there. This spell is best applied in situation where Sanjo has needed to entrap an opponent as a means of capturing them or simply protecting himself. *'Fire Carnival(ひしゃにくさい, Hishanikusai):' With this spell, Sanjo unleashed a considerable torrent of fireballs down on his opponent. The intensity of this spell varies on how much magical power is pumped into it, ranging from a basic barrage of fireballs to a massive wave of flaming spheres that lays waste to his surroundings. The fireballs rain down like hellish judgement, attacking not just the opponent but every inch within their vicinity. The spell's casual name and the potentially cruel reality unleashed by the spell do not exactly match. *'Lightning Fist (らいこうてっけん, Raikō Tekken):''' By enveloping his fist with ferociously powerful electricity, Sanjo can pierce many materials, from flesh bodies to solid steel walls, and alternatively can amplify the overall power of his punches. This spell also has the secondary effect of stunning the victim, if the power of the spell is at a non-lethal level. '''Flight Magic (ひしょうまほう, Hishō Mahō):' As the name suggests, this magic grants Sanjo the ability to soar through the sky. In terms of average usage, any time where he is alone, this makes for his primary form of transport. Sanjo mastered this magic long ago, and is able to travel of large distances, totaling in miles upon miles, at impressive speeds. His maximum speed is unknown, however, he normally traverses distances at around 300 mph. This power can be handily applied in battle, and allow Sanjo to have the high ground which leads to turning the battle into his favor quickly. It also provides a genuine escape route if the situation were ever present itself. He normally uses this magic in battle, raining down attacks on opponents that have proven themselves to be more than simply dangerous. It is a magic of many applications, and all of them worthwhile for Sanjo. 'Telepathy (念話, Terepashī):' With this Magic, the user is able to talk to other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. Sanjo used this to find out the name of Zeo Delacroix, who was once known as Hades, after the conclusion of their battle. 'Transformation (変身魔法, Henshin Mahō):' A very seldom used magic within Sanjo's arsenal, this was a magic picked up earlier on his life as necessity for a certain job. His skill with said magic is beyond basic, but Sanjo is not an advanced user of transformation magic. [[w:c:fairytail:Requip|'Requip]] (換装, Kansō):''' Sanjo possesses basic skill with requip, displaying the ability to swiftly requip his sword in the heat of battle. He has not developed his skill with this magic, not seeing it as necessary. '''Immense Magical Power: As a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, Sanjo possesses an immense amount of raw magical power. Moreover, as is expected of a man born from Vista lineage and befitting the son of the mighty Raimo Vista, the young wizard saint boasts a monstrous amount of magical power that can intimidate even powerful mages. Sanjo can release his tremendous power into a potent aura that envelops his body. This happens in the event that he decides to go all out in combat, something that cannot be denoted as often. His magic aura takes that of a blue-ish hue; can let off electrical charges if he has been angered beyond reason or wishes to intimidate someone on a similar level as himself. As one's magic is intertwined with their very emotions, Sanjo's magical aura tends reflect his very emotions. Also, his presence can leave his opponents in fear but instill peace in his allies. Skilled Sensor: Years of experience and inborn talent have made Sanjo's senses specially attuned to magical activity, to the point that the wizard saint can engage in battle with his five senses disabled using his opponents' magical auras to pinpoint their location as a sort of radar system. So that even his eyes and ears fail, when his sense of smell and touch have been stolen from him by some sorcerous machination, the young man can still hold his own to some extent and survive. As an individual capable of unleashing his aura to either cause fear or bring comfort to those around him, Sanjo is very attune to the emotional presence of a magical aura and if that aura belongs to another human or something quite different. As a boy in Trinity Dragon, his old teacher, Lloyd, stressed the importance of sensory capabilities and this had stuck with Sanjo since then. This all points to the fact that Sanjo is considered a top notch sensor, a mage with finely attuned senses beyond the ordinary even for S-Class caliber mages around Fiore. However, there is still room to grow and even the renown mage has yet to achieve what he considers true mastery—though, Sanjo's standards are hardly in the same vein of the average mage. Quotes Quotes by Sanjo *(In regards to fighting to Richard Aria) "Naw, I don't care for fighting weak opponents. Too unfair." *(To Hephaestus, of Olympic Code, regarding Lana Kaen) "You will never touch her again!" *(In regards to the Magic Council) "'' The Council's higher ups are a collection of apprehensive and indecisive geezers who forgot how to act on instinct ages ago''." *(To Drake Vista) "Listen, kid. Contrary to what you might think, one of the most important skills any person can have, rookie or seasoned, is to the see the patterns and relationships among the evidence if the time should ever come. You'll find yourself in situations where strength is useless and your mind is all you have to fend for yourself. Use your head, and use it wisely. Always be perceptive." Quotes about Sanjo Trivia *For Sanjo's Edolas counterpart, check out Sanjo Vistanova. *Sanjo's appearance is based off Minato Namikaze from Naruto. *His middle name is "Didier". *Apparently, in Korean, Sanjo (산조) literally means "scattered melodies". The author did not even know the name had any Korean origin, to begin with. However, the meaning partly connects to Sanjo's love for adventure which has lead him to travel to many foreign lands. *Sanjo has a great dislike for dark guilds in general, often taking missions involving crushing them. *Sanjo has been under the guidance of a number of accomplished individuals. *His old rival is Laxus Dreyar. *He received the title of Wizard Saint at the age of 18, meaning he has been a Wizard Saint for 5 years. *His blonde hair comes from his mother's side of the family. **His greatest pet peeve is his mother's temper *Shisuke Dankadou usually calls him "Sanjo nii-chan", proving their closeness as brothers (although Sanjo is his adopted brother only). *Despite being the main character, of Chronicles of a Mage, Sanjo does not enter into combat till Chapter 5. Strange, isn't it? *Sanjo is weak against Illusionary magic, something exploited by Zeo Delacroix in a battle. *Sanjo's favorite foods include Fettuccine Alfredo, Filet Mignon, and Quiche Lorraine. However, he is known to be a fan of "anything that tastes good". Though he has no particular taste for sweets, and eats them sparingly. *He has an 'IQ '''of ''145. *The name Brightroar, for Sanjo's new sword, is a homage to the fantasy book series A Song of Ice and Fire and its' TV adaption, Game of Thrones. *Light's Advent was created long before Fairy Glitter ever appeared, before we even knew about Tenrou Island. However, I decided to make the latter spell an inspiration for the former. Though the mechanics of the spell are far more simple than Fairy Glitter. *Sanjo has completed 181 official jobs in total: 100 Normal, 45 S-Class, 25 SS-Class, 11 10-year, 0 100- year. *Sanjo's theme is Something Beautiful by AI . Sanjo's battle theme is Hero by Skillet . References Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Sword user Category:House of Vista Category:Zicoihno Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Sword Magic User